Swords and Shields
by jessysaurus
Summary: Vexen has some questions, and he won't leave them unanswered. vexen&goofy.


**Swords & Shields**  
_written by jess _

_._

_._

_._

Vexen was the kind of Nobody that never liked to attack his opponents directly. No, he had other ways of destroying the enemy.

There was, of course, his ability to create clones or replicas of any one person, driving the person Vexen was fighting against insane or simply too boggled to even fight at all. But, after the whole incident with his Riku Replica, (sometimes referred to as _Repliku_) Vexen decided that he wouldn't do _that _anytime soon.

So what was left, then? Of course, there was his weapon; his trademark that set him apart from all the other Nobodies, all the other members of Organization XIII.

The Chilly Academic had the power to manipulate ice; this power being imbued into his weapon and, in turn, imbued into his very soul. Because, even though they didn't have hearts, Nobodies had souls, and it was the closest thing they got to feelings and emotions. So they clung to that soul with all they had.

Now, beyond his power of bitter, freezing ice, there was his weapon, his only means of physical defense and offence. The Academic's weapon was a shield, a shield that could block almost anything in its path and counterattack with great ferocity.

Before his untimely demise in the illusion-town from Sora's—or was it Roxas's?—memories, Vexen noticed that one of the boy's flunkeys also wielded such a weapon; a weapon used more to defend than anything else. A shield with which was branded with that King's seal. That King that oddly resembled a mouse.

Vexen wondered if he chose that weapon because he did not wish to fight, only defend and help those around him. And, upon further examination, the Academic realizes that that may very well be the case. The wielder—some kind of dog-human hybrid—never assaulted his enemies directly; that was left to the power of the Keyblade and the magic abilities of the duck with the annoying voice.

The human-dog, who was called "Goofy" by the bothersome duck, was content with healing his fellow comrades and offering advice when they were stuck on some enemy and couldn't defeat it. When an enemy _did _come his way, he would only attack because the shield held so much power that it both destroyed and defended at the same time.

He was very odd, this dog-thing was, and Vexen was going to get to the bottom of it.

It wasn't very hard to get the thing alone, as he was wondering the blinding white hallways of Castle Oblivion aimlessly, talking to himself. Vexen's shield was put away for the time being; he would not fight this creature, he was only there to talk, to try to understand this peace loving animal-human.

"You there," he started, coming out of the shadows as Goofy rounded into a dead end. His hood was down, revealing his long blond hair. The dog turned around startled, and backed into the wall, eyes wide.

"Y-Ya are t-th-that—" stuttered the dog, in an accent only he could produce.

"Yes, I am a member of Organization XIII. Number IV, Vexen."

Goofy summoned his shield instantly, bracing himself against the dangerous foe. At least he was smarter than Vexen believed him to be.

He held out his gloved hands in a surrendering gesture. "I am not here to fight. I am here to understand."

"What are ya talkin' about?" His grip did not lessen on his weapon.

"I am here to talk about your weapon," said Vexen calmly, "And why you choose not to fight when you are given the chance multiple times."

Goofy stared at Number IV, mouth slightly agape. He wanted to _talk _with his enemy? About his _shield_? _Why?_

"I choose to defend my friends," replied Goofy uncertainly, "Instead of fightin' to the death."

"So you chose the shield on your own?"

"Yep, I did, 'cause I knew that I'd never be able to use anything else, like somethin' as deadly as a sword."

_Something as deadly as a sword, _Vexen contemplated. "So, you do not wish to kill anyone?"

"I don't want people to die. But sometimes they are just too bad to live, ya know?"

"Like me?" asked Vexen quietly.

"Um, well, I mean..."

"You do not have to say anything in your defense. I know what we are, and I know what we must do. Sometimes I wish that my Somebody hadn't had such a strong heart and will. Then I wouldn't have been created..."

"Huh?" asked Goofy. What was he on about now?

"Oh, nothing."

"Okay...so, you carry a shield too?" questioned Goofy.

"Yes. I defend and use indirect means of eliminating my foes."

"You don't wanna kill either?" Vexen smirked.

"Well, I wouldn't say _that, _dog-human."

"My name is Goofy," said Goofy quietly.

"Yes, well, I believe that that is all I have come to ask from you," said Vexen.

"Ya just wanted to know why I have a shield?" Number IV nodded.

"We share a bond, human-dog. Neither of us attack directly, neither of us like to wield something as careless and as sloppy as a sword. The only thing that separates us is..."

"You will kill and I won't."

"Exactly," finished Vexen, pulling his hood over his head. "And do not fret, dog-human. Your demise will come soon. You and your little friends. Do not think that, just because I have spared you this time, that I will next time we meet." And with that, he slunk into the shadows that Castle Oblivion provided, even with its pristine white hallways.

He was being truthful when he said he would kill. He was in the Organization; he had to. But the dog had given some good points, points that Vexen was seriously beginning to contemplate.

But he would not. He could not. Even though he didn't want a part in Marluxia's plans to overthrow the Organization, he did not want to even _consider _things that the enemy had said.

"Naminé," said Vexen brusquely from his dark portal in the corner of the room. "Wipe that dog-human's memory. He will not remember anything that occurred today. Nor will I."

The girl in white looked startled, but nodded all the same. She could do that, with both Goofy and Vexen. Vexen was now connected with Sora, and she could manipulate memories of all those connected with Sora. Even though she was doing it against her will.

"Yes, Vexen," said the girl, bending over her drawings she so clung to.

"Number IV, girl," he corrected before stepping into the portal that led to the basement of Castle Oblivion.

He would not remember his conversation with Goofy.

He would not remember their talk of shields, defense, and swords.

He would certainly not remember that he had, for one brief moment, considered that maybe he was on the wrong side of this whole battle.

Even though he had no heart, that didn't mean he didn't have a soul.

And before his memory was wiped of that evening, his soul was telling him that he was evil.

And he didn't want to be evil.


End file.
